Problem: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); For every level Jessica completes in her favorite game, she earns $810$ points. Jessica already has $190$ points in the game and wants to end up with at least $3140$ points before she goes to bed. What is the minimum number of complete levels that Jessica needs to complete to reach her goal?
Explanation: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many points Jessica will have after each level. Number of points $=$ $ $ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points Since Jessica wants to have at least $3140$ points before going to bed, we can set up an inequality. Number of points $\geq 3140$ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points $\geq 3140$ We are solving for the number of levels to be completed, so let the number of levels be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 810 + 190 \geq 3140$ $ x \cdot 810 \geq 3140 - 190 $ $ x \cdot 810 \geq 2950 $ $x \geq \dfrac{2950}{810} \approx 3.64$ Since Jessica won't get points unless she completes the entire level, we round $3.64$ up to $4$ Jessica must complete at least 4 levels.